The school dance
by shedancesinstarlight
Summary: when their school decides to have a student run dance to celebrate valentines day everyone is excited, including Marinette, until she is paired up with Adrien, can she get through this without completely embarrassing herself? and who knows with a little help from her friends and a certain chat she may just get the date of her dreams. ;)
"Alright now class" Ms Bustier called "when you are ready please pass your essays forward, they will be marked and returned to you on Friday." Having received the pile of work she returns her attention to the class of students "now class as you are aware the school is allowing you all to have a student run dance this weekend to celebrate Valentine's Day." She waits for a moment allowing the excited chatter and giggles to calm down. "As it is student run it is down to you all to organize and plan for this event, I will give you each a task and a partner for you to complete it with. Please be sure to get your jobs done in time we don't want to disappoint our fellow students do we?" she asked receiving a chorus of agreement. Pulling out a register and a list of tasks she begins to call the students names pairing them up until there was only two names left, "alright then I suppose that eaves Marinette and Adrien to organize the music, please have your selection on my desk by Friday. Thank you class you are dismissed."

Marinette nearly fell out of her seat when she heard her named called. She had been sitting I her seat daydreaming about the possibilities the dance gave her to talk with Adrien – maybe he would ask her to dance and they would fall in love and get married and have 20 children and hamster! - When she was suddenly roused from her dreamland by Ms Bustier's voice, "Marinette and Adrien you can organize the music!" the shock of the moment nearly caused her to scream. Her and Adrien alone together listening to romantic songs! This couldn't be happening could it? Now all she could think about was the many ways things could go wrong, spending an extended amount of time alone with Adrien when she couldn't even say two words to him without messing up! What if she said something weird or tripped over spilling something on his shirt! He might end up hating her and then her chances would be ruined! Thankfully Alya seemed to sense the petite girl's distress.

"Don't worry boo" she sighed out placing a reassuring hand on Marinette's shoulder "you've got this, and who knows maybe you'll finally be able to talk to him like a real person!" she mocks collecting up their things. "You don't understand Alya!" Marinette whines "you can talk to Nino, I'll probably end up embarrassing myself!" the two girls walk down the corridor toward their lockers to collect their things for the next lesson. "Girl how are you supposed to ask him out if you don't talk to him? Trust me this is a great opportunity, you need to stop being so nervous around him and just treat him a s friend." Leaning up against her locker door Marinette was thankful for her friend's words, she always knew just the right thing to say, but her nerves quickly returned at the devious smirk that crosses her friends face. "Here's your chance boo!" she states teasingly "hey Adrien Nino!" she motions for the two boys to come over. Marinette is going to kill her!

"Hey gals!" Nino says with a wave, "isn't it great that we get to work together!" he sates roboticly slinging one arm over Alya's shoulder in an attempt to seem relaxed. "Yeah! Why don't we all hang out this afternoon, would that be fun just the four of us?" she suggests coyly. Oh Marinette really was going to kill her! When did she even get the time to talk to Nino to plan this?

"Sorry guys but I'm going to have to take a rain check, my dad's signed me up for a shoot this afternoon…" he states with a small frown.

"that's okay" Alya cuts in "your free tomorrow right?" receiving a small nod from the blond she rests her hands on Marinette's shoulders and pushes her forward slightly "you can go over to Marinette's house and start to plan the playlist, that way you'll have plenty of time to choose songs! Here I'll send you her number now if that's okay with you." Marinette was glowing red had Alya just set her up on a date with Adrien, okay it wasn't technically a date but still they would be alone together listening to music!

"Alright I've got your number ill text you later to work out all the details okay Marinette?" Adrien asks with a small smile.

"Details yeah your details ill find out your details not that I know your details, no we'll work out the details. Alright bye!" grabbing Alya she practically ran to her next class before she embarrassed herself further. Turning to her friend she asks "did that just happen? When did you even plan that with Nino?"

Lifting up her phone Alya smiles wickedly and purrs out "never underestimate by texting and planning skills."


End file.
